


Miraculous Rewritten Season One

by zambietrashart



Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Episode: s01 Dislocœur | Dark Cupid, Episode: s01 L'Imposteur | Copycat, Episode: s01 Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, Episode: s01 Le Gamer | The Gamer, Episode: s01 Numéric | Pixelator, Episode: s01 Origines | Origins Parts 1-2, Episode: s01 Reflekta, Episode: s01 Volpina, F/F, F/M, Jon Protection Squad, Jon is too cute, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Miraculous Rewrite, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Maribat rewrites of some of the episodes of season one. Season two is on the way.Marinette seems like a normal girl but secretly she’s a superhero. Adrien Agreste is a famous model but he has a secret or maybe more than one secret. Jon and Damian are starting a year-long mission in Paris. What goes wrong when Jon has feelings for a hero, Damian realizes that he has emotions, Marinette likes a mysterious boy, and Adrien just wants his crush to notice him? Everything.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746826
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175





	1. Origins Part One

America

“Alright boys, Jon you’ll be staying with the Dupain-Chengs your mother’s second cousins and Damian you’ll be staying with the Lahiffes to look at Paris’ treaty of superheroes and investigate a power surge. This will be a year-long mission and you will be posing as exchange students Jon, you’ll be with your cousin and Damian you’ll be with your age group,” Bruce informed two teenage boys one with glasses practically vibrating with excitement smiling at the other who was picking invisible dirt out from his nails bored before his father even started talking.

“We’re ready Mr. Wayne,” Jon said excitedly.

“Walk through the zeta with your bags and remember to keep a low profile. Be careful kids,” Clark said hugging Jon before they walked through.

Paris

“Damian, just imagine all the new friends we’re going to make this year in school!” Jon said dragging his reluctant friend behind him through the airport that they popped up in.

“You mean all the friends that you’re going to make, I’m sticking to the mission,” Damian said before looking around to see his friend was gone and talking the three people who must have been his host family. Jon’s cousin and Jon seemed really similar except she was pretty in Damian’s eyes, wait what, no not pretty not at all, no way.

“Damian this is Marinette, my Aunt Sabine and Uncle Tom, guys this is Damian my best friend,” Jon said looking at Damian with a smirk that he knew all too well. One that meant: I saw that.

…………………………………..

Damian was settled with his host family that had two sons Nino and Chris, Nino was more chill than any of Jon’s family members could have possibly been. Nino showed Damian to school that morning and told Damian the way to his classroom and walked to his own settling the back. Damian watched from a distance and saw Jon and Marinette sit down behind a newly moved Nino. A blonde girl walked into the room and Damian had a feeling that he wasn’t going to want to watch that so he walked to his own class.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that’s my seat,” Chloe said eyeing Marinette and Jon. Jon knew his cousin wasn’t going to defend herself, it’s just how she was so they were going to end up moving.

“But Chloe this has always been my seat,” Marinette said whining a little. She looked at Jon helpless. 

They were both kicked out of their seats, Jon sat next to a red-head in the back and Marinette sat next to a girl named Alya.

“All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing, well that girl is pure evil and we are the good people we can’t let her get away with it,” Alya said and then class started.

The bell rang and two kids were fighting in front of Jon and he was going to say something but the teacher Miss. Bustier shut it down real quick by sending Ivan to the office.

Jon, Marinette, and Alya walked to the library and heard a loud crash and saw a giant stone monster.

“I’m out of here,” Alya said snapping Jon out of his trance. “Where there’s a supervillain there’s a superhero not that far behind,” Alya said running out of the room.

“She’s not wrong that’s how it works in America,” Jon offered before walking her home. Jon sat in his room and heard questionable noises from Marinette’s room and saw her get enveloped by a ladybug costume and she went through her trap door to the balcony. She was going to try and play hero and that was something that Jon was not going to miss.

Jon got dressed in his uniform and flew over the stadium calling Robin out over the coms. “There are people out here trying to play hero Robin, come down to the stadium like right now,” Jon said before looking down and seeing Damian was already there.

They sat back and watched. The Jon part of Superboy loved how confident Chat Noir was but hated how nervous his cousin looked.

“Come on super red bug the world is watching you!” Alya yelled from down below.

“Ten bucks says she kicks his ass,” Jon said holding out his hand which Damian smacked away immediately. His cousin swung her yoyo and pulled Chat Noir from Stoneheart. 

“Animal cruelty how shameful!” she said smirking. She then had to explain to her partner about how their powers worked after he wasted his on a soccer net. They made a plan and then a purple butterfly, yes a purple fucking butterfly flew away.

“Any ideas Jon?” Damian asked staring at the girl who was being confronted by Alya.

“Ladybug, call me Ladybug,” she said before swinging her yoyo and flying away.

“Leave them alone, they beat the villain, less work for us while we’re in Paris,” Jon offered standing up.

“You’re just saying that cause you have a thing for blondes Jon, don’t treat me like I’m stupid,” Damian said getting up too and grappling away.

“I DO NOT!” Jon yelled like two minutes later blushing bright red and flustered.

…………………………………..

Jon and the Dupain-Chengs sat down for dinner before Sabine gasped at something on the T.V. people were being turned into stone monsters. Marinette ran up to her room and renounced her miraculous.

Across Paris, Adrien was shocked to hear that he couldn’t do anything without the mystery girl named Ladybug. She had made a mistake, hell Adrien did too but that didn’t mean that she didn’t have what it took to be a hero.

Jon walked up the stairs to his cousin’s room and sat down next to her pulling her into a hug.

…………………………………..


	2. Origins Part Two

………………………………..

“Marinette? I want to tell you something,” Jon said letting go of his teary-eyed cousin, “I never thought that heroes could save the day until I saw it myself when Superman saved me. He’s a different breed of hero and that girl yesterday, she reminded me of him so as long as you embrace that part of you Marinette, you shouldn’t have to give up on being a hero,” Jon said smiling and picking up the earring box.

“Why are you telling me this Jon?” Marinette asked a little defensive grabbing her bag and the box.

“Cause being a hero is the best thing to ever happen to me and it’s what this family does best. I know that nobody is supposed to know but it’s a little hard with super hearing,” Jon said sheepishly and Marinette just stared at him is disbelief.

“You don’t really expect me to think that you’re Chat Noir do you?” Marinette asked arms crossed.

“God no, I’m an American hero Marinette. You have to promise me that you’ll try again, it was a mistake but everyone makes them, even Superman,” Jon said blocking her exit.

“Sorry Jon, I just can’t,” Marinette said maneuvering around him and running to school.

“Marinette!” Jon ran after her and watched as she put her earrings in Alya’s bag. Jon stepped into the classroom and saw her trying to get gum off her seat and upset with a blonde boy who may have been half a foot taller than both Jon and Mari.

“What’s going on over here?” Jon asked angry and glaring at Adrien and Chloe was laughing. “Oh, really funny. Hope you three are happy, you guys deserve each other,” Jon said handing Marinette a tissue to put over the gum. That comment stung and Nino his seat partner told him to just talk to Marinette and Jon, he said that they were very understanding and that if one forgave him then the other probably would too.

Roll-call started and once the teacher got to Ivan’s name, he came busting through the door as Stoneheart again. He took Chloe and Mylene to the Eiffel Tower. Alya went after them leaving her bag so Marinette ran after her. Chat was already there and was trapped after throwing his stick to save Alya from being crushed by a car.

“OK so who owes who ten dollars?” Jon asked landing on the roof next to Robin and they saw Ladybug and Chat running over to the Eiffel Tower by rooftop.

“No one owes… let’s just go,” Robin said starting to run and they stopped in front of the Tower on the roof of a building. Stoneheart seemed to be throwing something that was a person! 

Jon flew down at super speed and caught her.

“I didn’t promise,” Chloe said flipping her hair in Jon’s face.

“Way to blow our cover Superbrat,” Robin said landing next to Jon.

“Whatever.” Stoneheart started coughing and a bunch of butterflies came out of his mouth. A man named Hawkmoth started making a speech.

“Nice try Hawkmoth but none of these people would have been akumatized without you, we know who the real bad guy is. We will find you and you will give us your miraculous,” Ladybug said before capturing all of the purple butterflies and releasing them a giant stream of butterflies went over Paris.

Damian looked up at her feeling something weird but, it was her fault. She must have done something to him. That was what he thought until Jon started laughing at him. “What did you do?” Damian growled.

“Nothing, you did this all by yourself,” Jon said still laughing at his friend’s anguish. They still had to defeat Stoneheart though. 

Marinette thought that bringing them closer together would help and she made sure to capture the akuma that time. She threw the parachute up in the air and ladybugs started fixing everything.

It was beautiful, amazing, miraculous! (the show title)

…………………………………

Marinette and Jon walked into school with Alya who said that she wanted to unmask Ladybug and ask her if her and Superboy were dating cause they seemed close. That made the cousins cringe before laughing.

Jon glared at Adrien walking up to his seat and Marinette didn’t even look at him.

“You still haven’t talked to them dude?” Nino asked. “I’m shocked that Jon can even stay mad at someone this long, he used to visit every summer when he was younger so dude, the cousins aren’t people that you have to worry about, they are probably waiting for you to apologize.

After school, rain started coming down and Marinette and Jon were standing outside the school waiting for a good time to start walking.

Adrien figured this was as good of a time as any to apologize. Adrien looked at them and started to speak, “I was only trying to get the gum off of your chair, yesterday was my first ever day of school and I was hoping to make some friends. I hope you guys can forgive me,” Adrien passed his umbrella to Marinette and it collapsed on her and Jon and Adrien laughed at her. Adrien looked at Jon and listened to his laugh, his eyes were so blue through his glasses.

“I don’t know about Marinette but I forgive you,” Marinette nodded along “we’ll talk to the class for you and help you become friends with you,” Jon said smiling. God that was a nice smile. 

“Th… thanks. I’ll see you guys to… tomorrow,” Adrien said stuttering a little as they two waved over their shoulders. “Why am I stuttering?” Adrien asked himself.

“I think I might have an idea,” Plagg said and Adrien looked at Jon who nudged his cousin as they walked into the bakery.

“First day of school and we already have two lovebirds,” Marinette said laughing at her cousin.

“He’s a friend Mari, I kind of like Chat though, he seems nice,” Jon said crashing into a chair. 

It was going to be a long year.

…………………………………….


	3. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to ask Damian on a date and leaves an embarrassing voice mail while Jon and Alya go to the ceremony and Ladybug doesn’t show up. Theo gets jealous of Chat Noir but how could he if Chat likes someone else.

“How about inviting him to a movie?” Tikki asked and Marinette sighed. This was not going to be easy. The kwami suggested that she just call him. 

Marinette ran to Jon’s room and flung the doors open.“I need Damian’s number!” she said shaking her cousin.

“OK, OK, geeze call Alya over, you’re going to need moral support,” Jon gave her his phone cause he knew that Damian wouldn’t answer a random number.

They called him and it went to voicemail. She left a message and threw the phone forgetting to hang up. “What did you expect me to say, hey hot stuff, this is Marinette, I’d ask you on a date to the movies but I’ve got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone, pretty ridiculous right,” the phone beeped asking if it wanted to save the message, Marinette panicked and hit the wrong button saving the message which was now on her crush’s phone.

“OK, relax Marinette, his fencing ends in an hour, that’s how much time you have to get rid of the message,” Jon said trying to calm down his cousin. They walked out of the house and saw the ceremony in the park and Chat Noir had just landed in the park.

“Excuse me Chat Noir, but Ladybug’s not here,” Theo said to Chat who saw Jon in the crowd.

“Don’t worry about Ladybug, I’m sure she’ll be here any minute. I can handle this situation by myself for now, I’m the one in charge any way you know,” Chat winked at Jon who turned bright red and stayed close to Alya.

Marinette went though the lockers looking for Damian’s and she took his phone but only because she panicked.

“Ladybug didn’t show up, I just wanted to express my adoration for her, let her know that everything I had went into these statues,” Chat stopped listening after that cause it was getting kind of creepy.

“You know, hate to burst your bubble, but Ladybug and I are partners no room for anyone else in the mix.”

“Really?” Theo asked thinking back to the times when Robin and Superboy helped.

“Yeah, we’re like this,” Chat said crossing his fingers smiling at Theo.

Theo went back to his workshop upset no mortified was more the word. “A thing huh, can’t even take love seriously calling it a thing, he doesn’t deserve her, I do!” He then became Copycat and got into a lot of trouble to make the police and Ladybug go after the real Chat Noir.

Marinette and Jon looked at the news in shock. “A thief, no way.” Jon looked at the news one more time remembering back to that morning where the artist had a lollipop stick in his mouth and a stick was placed at the scene of the crime.

“He’s not the thief, someone else is, the artist who made your sculpture was upset when you weren’t there this morning and sort of gave a love confession so Chat stuck up for you but might have made things a little worse by saying you guys were like that,” Jon said crossing his fingers like Chat did that morning.

“Ugh that idiot cat,” Marinette said as they ran over to the Louvre. Chat had been captured and was probably going to try and use his powers to get out. “Stay out here just in case he comes over this way.” 

Superboy watched as Chat ran away and helicopters started chasing him. Robin signaled him on the coms. “What the hell is going on out there Kent?”

“I’ve got it handled Dames, you just relax and sit back for a while,” Jon said flying above Chat and listening in on his conversation with Ladybug. He was going to find his impostor.

“My phone is missing and I have the feeling that you and your cousin are behind it,” Damian said obviously upset through the com.

“Oh, it’s missing, is it? Wow, have you tried retracing your steps?” Jon asked nervously.

“Oh whatever I’ll give you until lunch tomorrow, if it’s not in my locker… I will be most put out.” the line went dead.

“That was a close one.”

………………………

Chat called Ladybug from a warehouse and the she couldn’t tell the two Chat’s apart. It was horrible.

“Ask him about our love you each other,” Chat said grasping at straws. She had confronted him at one point and he had admitted to her that he liked someone but it wasn’t a girl. She comforted him and asked who this boy was and she was shocked to hear it was her cousin.

“I hope you didn’t tell him about us,” Ladybug asked smirking.

“What?” Chat asked eyes wide.

“What we’re you know, we made a secret promise,” Ladybug said and Chat smiled.

“Right of course,” Ladybug shut that down. Jon was waiting on the rooftop. He didn’t think that they would need this help but in case they did he would always be there for his cousin and his crush. 

A fight broke out between the two Chats and even Jon had to admit that it was confusing. Robin landed on the roof next to him. “Seems a little stalkerish, even for you Superboy,” Robin said watching Ladybug.

“He’s pretty good.”

“No need to rub it in,” Chat said upset.

“I told you I was better than him,” Copycat said smirking up at Ladybug.

“But I’m better than both of you!” Ladybug said taking one of the batons and tossing it over to the real Chat.

“Burn,” Jon said laughing even Damian was smiling a little.

They tricked him and released his akuma and Damian had to admit that when Theo talked to Ladybug it was more than a little creepy but he assured her that he was just a fan and loved all of the heroism that she did.

Chat and Ladybug met on the roof.

“I’m glad you knew it was me,” Chat said scratching the back of his neck.

“I just had to figure out which Chat wasn’t really in love with me, it was a no brainer,” she said flicking the bell on his costume.

Chat transformed back and took a camera from his room to go and record something.

“Hello Parisians, I have something to tell you. I, Chat Noir am gay. I hope it doesn’t change the way you guys think about me but I figured you guys would want to know.” he stopped the video and posted it on Alya’s blog and it instantly received a lot of love.

………………………

Jon sat in Marinette’s room replaying the “I, Chat Noir am gay.” over and over again.

“You’ve got to stop that Jon and you promised that you would take Damian’s phone back for me,” Marinette said she had deleted the message and put the phone in front of Jon who’s brain was a pile of mush.

Jon, later that evening, was walking over to where Damian said he would meet him and saw Chat Noir sitting on a rooftop. Chat looked at him and smiled waving. Jon looked up and smiled back. Damian held his hand out for his phone but Jon was freaking out too much.

“You really are hopeless.” Damian said smiling slightly.

………………………


	4. Evillustartor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel has a crush on Marinette and Damian isn’t having any of that. Superboy and Chat Noir become friends and bond over their annoyance with Chloe’s attitude.

……………………………

Nathaniel stopped Lady Wifi and Stormy Weather who were hurting Marinette. She was grateful that he saved her and fell into his arms obviously in love.

Nathaniel snapped out of his delusions when Jon nudged him looking at the teacher. He was sent to the office and Jon gave him a look from the back of the class as if saying sorry.

“And the next group is Adrien, Nino, and Alya. And then Chloe, Sabrina, and Marinette,” Marinette slammed her head into the table groaning. Jon was already in a group with Nathaniel and Kim so there was no trading with him and Alya wouldn’t want to switch either.

They met up in the library later after Marinette told Sabrina that she shouldn’t let Chloe bully her. 

That was when a bunch of hats started falling on Chloe which looked really suspicious, then a giant hairdryer.

The heroes decided to go back to Chloe’s place to keep an eye on her.

“Any idea why this Evillustrator would attack you particular Chloe?”

“No, everyone adores me,” Chloe said flipping her hair.

“Right cause you’re just so adorable,” Ladybug said sarcastically. She was so out of there. 

“I can’t believe her!” Ladybug said going through her window and Jon was sitting down in her computer chair. 

“Your thingy is flashing,” Jon pointed to her yoyo.

“What Chat?” she asked exasperated.

“Could you possibly send in Superboy fro backup if you’re not going to be there, I would ask for Robin but I know you and SB are close,” Chat said into his baton.

“Yeah, but don’t you like someone else?” Marinette teased making Jon’s eyes light up and look at her asking for more information. 

“Ha ha really funny.”

“He’ll be over in a bit,” Marinette said hanging up. “Go on, why is it always blondes with you though?” Jon stood there eyes wide mouth open.

“IT’S NOT ALWAYS BLONDES MARI!” Jon yelled after a few second. “GOD YOU AND DAMIAN HAVE WAY TOO MUCH IN COMMON!”

“Really, you think so?” Marinette asked. Jon flew out of the house furiously trying to get as far away from his teasing cousin as possible. 

……………………………

It was twenty minutes later that Marinette called Jon on the superphone.

“JON HELP!” she yelled.

“OK, breathe in then out what’s going on,” Superboy said excusing himself from Chloe and Chat. 

(Two C’s and two blondes God if Jon was bi, he’s not tho)

“Evillustrator just came to my house, I don’t want to interrupt you but could you call Robin, I’m sure he could handle it,” Marinette said not wanting to drag the dark brooding bird into her business but she didn’t really have another choice.

“Yeah, I’ll text him,” Jon said hanging up and texting Damian.

Jon: Marinette needs help, I’m caught up in something. Help her but as the bird not the brat.

Damian: screw you Kent

Jon: you wish

……………………………

Chloe was freaking out, Superboy was in her house but he seemed to be more interested in Chat Noir.

“So, Superboy, how long have you been in Paris?” Chloe asked grabbing onto his arm.

“Ladybug has my phone number, she calls me every time something goes really wrong or if she just wants me to visit,” Superboy said making Chloe gasp.

“Maybe you could give me your number too, we could be the cutest couple in Paris!” Chloe said jumping on Superboy’s back making him fall over shocked.

“Yeah, maybe not, not really interested in you that way,” Superboy said taking Chat’s offered hand as Chat laughed.

“Not really interested huh?” Chat asked smiling. Jon let out the manliest eep ever before letting go of Chat’s hand.

“Yeah, not really interested. I heard from Ladybug that you like someone though,” Superboy said fluttering his eyelashes.

“Alright I’ll answer that if you tell me if you and Ladybug are dating or not,” Chat countered.

“Nope, hell no, I would never date Ladybug, she’s like a sister to me. Your turn.”

……………………………

Robin stood on top of the boat with his sword out watching intently as Marinette flirted with the villain, she was a great actress unless… no, she couldn’t actually have a crush on Nathan or whatever Jon’s friend’s name was. He… he was a villain, Damian got his breathing back to normal and continued watching feeling something red hot, not jealousy, burning up inside him as she gave the signal.

Robin blushed and watched Marinette grab the pen and soon they were in an enclosure together. Damian took his sword and pushed up before grabbing her and grappling back to shore.

“I hope I didn’t make you think that I don’t know how to do my job, Ladybug and Chat Noir are normally the ones to handle this sort of thing. I’m going to find Superboy,” Robin said smiling at Marinette.

“He’s still a little grumpy, I have no idea how Jon works with Robin,” Marinette said before transforming.

……………………………

“Where the hell have you two been?” Robin asked going through the window of Chloe’s hotel room.

“Just chatting,” Superboy said before they both laughed.

“God, it’s like they’re the same person,” Damian said filing that away for later. Ladybug swung in through the window. 

“Aww, the whole gang is here, Jesus Christ Supes, you look awful,” Ladybug said looking and poor Jon who’s cape was slightly torn and had lipstick on his cheek.

“It’s been a long day, can you just finish this up,” Superboy said.

“Chloe has a little crush on Supey here, said he’s not interested. Chloe doesn’t really take no for an answer,” Chat said sheepishly. Damian felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner but filed that Chat had an understanding of Chloe’s behavior.

When Evillustrator did come around, he was taken down rather quickly. All the teens went their separate ways. 

……………………………

Chat was sitting outside of the Dupain-Cheng residence watching Jon through his window when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“I know who you are, I know that you care about Jon… Adrien Agreste, you care for him deeply but he is one of Superbaby’s friends so that means that you have to leave him alone until you at least have the strength to not jump when I tap you on the shoulder,” Robin said mask eyes in slits. 

“I guess I can work with that but you can’t tell anyone who I am,” Chat said holding out his hand.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Damian was going to have a lot of fun with this information.

……………………………

It was the next day at school and Nathaniel was in the back and Jon sat down next to him. He was drawing again but it was someone different this time. It was Superboy and Ladybug fist-bumping.

“Cool drawing, you should start a comic book,” Jon said smiling at Nathaniel and Adrien eyed Jon from the front of the room lovesick. Good thing Valentine’s Day was right around the corner.

……………………………


	5. Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon writes valentine for Chat Noir that Adrien picks up after class and thinks is for Adrien not Chat. Marinette plans to tell Damian how she feels but gets held up when Dark Cupid attacks people in love, good thing she hates Robin.

Adrien kept looking over his shoulder and past everyone else to Jon who had his face stuck in a piece of paper. When the bell rang, he tossed it in the trash and Adrien picked it up. He then remembered what Robin had told him: as long as you ask him out you can keep seeing him, stop this game of cat and mouse, either ask him out or don’t.

Plagg looked at the paper. “Gross, looks like he’s got a crush on Adrien kid,” Plagg said before throwing some cheese down his black hole that was where his mouth should be.

“Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green. I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Your valentine I hope to be, our love could be so true, my heart belongs to you,” Adrien read off smiling.

“Jon never showed any interest in you before though,” Plagg said thoughtfully.

“Way to boost my ego Plagg but, who else could he have been talking about?”

………………………….

Jon sat in Marinette’s room trying to calm down his cousin.

“You said it yourself, Damian Wayne doesn’t do Valentine’s Day! If I give him a Valentine then… I’ll be rejected for sure!” Alya walked up the stairs.

“Damian isn’t that cruel, God he’s not Robin Mari,” Jon said hugging his cousin and waving at Alya over her shoulder. “I sort of have my own thing to do today though so I’m just going to…” Jon pointed to the trap door and walked down the stairs.

………………………….

Chloe was walking down the bridge and saw Kim waiting for her. She didn’t have time for this, she had to get her poster signed by Superboy finished and in her gold frame. 

He asked her out and it was a cold rejection. Kim was heartbroken and was akumatized into Dark Cupid. He saw Jon Kent walking down the street on his phone and realized that this was the boy that loved everyone. “He has too much love in his heart, now he’ll hate everyone!” Dark Cupid yelled shooting Jon with an arrow.

Adrien was walking down the street saying random things to respond to Jon’s poem.

“Aw is someone upset that they can’t finish their poem for their sweetheart with glasses?” Plagg asked eating more cheese.

“I don’t need to write a poem if I can just say it right to his face, Jon, I love you,” Adrien said dreamily. Adrien was pushed over a second later by a random person and saw a man in the sky. “That’s not good.”

………………………….

Marinette stood outside of the Lahiffe’s and knocked on the door. Nino answered the door. “Hey what’s up dude?” 

“Um, is Damian here?” Marinette asked secretly hoping that he would say no. The longer she stood at the door the less she wanted to do this.

“He’s actually out, you just missed him. He said he was headed over to your place to talk to Jon about something,” Nino shrugged.

“Thanks Nino,” Marinette said before grabbing Alya and dragging her down the street and then her friend was shot.

“Alya!”

“Damian will never love you, he’s going to laugh at your lame attempt at romance!” Alya said laughing before running away. Marinette looked up into the sky and saw someone flying and shooting arrows.

Marinette transformed and ran toward the akumatized person and saw Robin dodging arrows and slicing them with his sword.

“Friend of yours Robin?” Ladybug asked and Robin stared at her and an arrow came flying at him. She ran over and pushed him out of the way, getting hit for him. Her lips turned black. Robin looked down and saw Chat chasing after Jon who seemed to be changed too.

At least someone was looking after him. He remembered something that they were learning earlier in class about true love.

“Oh. God. No,” Damian said to himself. Ladybug had gotten up and was now running after Chat who was running after Jon. Damian took a second to laugh at the irony, normally Jon wouldn’t run from a blonde boy and now he was running from not only a blonde but the blonde that he loved.

Robin got up and threw small throwing knives at Dark Cupid who turned around and sicked Ladybug on him.

“I hate you!” she yelled and Damian started running knowing that she would chase him. They ended up in front of a fountain.

Ladybug went to kick Damian but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. “Trust me, I’m not looking forward to this either,” Damian said grabbing her wrists and pulling her up. He held one arm and his other hand cupped her face before kissing her.

He pulled away fast and she looked around confused. “What happened?” Ladybug asked wide eyed.

“We’ll talk later, right now we have to stop Dark Cupid. Position… right you’re not Superboy. You take right I’ll go in from above,” Damian said rolling his eyes.

“Whatever bird boy,” Ladybug said laughing. Damian pounced on Dark Cupid and held him down as they destroyed the pendant. Ladybug held out her fist for a fist bump. “Oh right, you’re not Chat,” she said winking.

………………………….

During all of that, Chat and Jon were still on a wild chase. Chat had Jon pinned with his foot against a wall.

“Let me go you mangy stray!” Jon yelled. Chat thought for a moment on how to fix Jon. True love’s kiss, but Robin would kill him cause… “I hate you!” Jon yelled. Chat grabbed Jon by the waist and neck and kissed him. Half a second later, the ladybugs fixed everything and Jon opened his eyes and saw Chat and felt Chat and… oh Rao. 

Jon pushed Chat back and looked up at him. 

“Sorry, I kind of had to do that to fix you, I’m just gonna go,” Chat said before jumping up onto a roof and running away. Jon was still standing there five minutes later.

“God damn blondes,” Jon muttered and walked back to Marinette’s house.

………………………….

“So, did you do it Mari?” Jon asked. Marinette sat in her chair with her head pounding against her desk. “I guess not then,” Jon said laughing.

“Jon, dear, you have a valentine in the mail!” Sabine called from the entrance to Marinette’s room.

“Thanks Aunt Sabine,” Jon said taking the black paper. Jon started for the balcony.

“Aren’t you going to let me read it too?” Marinette asked and Tikki was by her side laughing at his embarrassment.

“Never,” Jon said flying up to the overhang. He opened the card and there was light green writing on the paper. “Your hair as dark as night, your pretty sapphire eyes. I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise, every day we see each other and I’m glad that you’ll be mine. Together our love will be so true, of course, I’ll be your Valentine.” Jon was freaking out. “It isn’t signed.”

“It’s a sweet poem though,” Marinette said behind Jon making him jump a little. “How is it that you have super hearing but you can always get scared when anyone sneaks up behind you?” Marinette asked before a small meow was heard. 

A black cat walked across the balcony. “You don’t think…” Marinette started but Jon was too far gone to care now.

“He loves me,” Jon said staring off into space.

“You really are a blonde lover,” Marinette said making Jon chase after her.

………………………….

“Do you think he got your letter?” Plagg asked. There were footsteps behind him and Robin was standing there.

“The card that you didn’t sign? Jon thinks that he got a card from Chat Noir but it wasn’t signed so he can’t be sure,” Robin said smirking at Adrien.

“Well, you made out with Ladybug,” Adrien accused.

“To save her, I know she doesn’t like me so I can take the rejection. You on the other hand better not screw this up,” Robin said before disappearing.

“You really forgot to sign the card?” Plagg asked.

“Well, now I know that even without signing it, he loves me. Plus it was a long day,” Adrien said before falling back on his bed. “He loves me.”

………………………….


	6. Pixelator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is sick with a Kryptonian virus and Marinette and Alya get stuck with crappy jobs. So when Pixelator, a maniac with a love for Jagged Stone starts terrorizing Paris, what will a partially pixelated Ladybug, sick Superboy, photographed Chat, and reluctant Robin do?

Jon rolled around in his bed and Marinette was on the phone with Clark.

“He’s going through something, I’ll be over later but for now, I would just leave him alone. Even if it is a Kryptonian disease, it can affect Earthlings too and if it’s the one I’m thinking of, you don’t want it,” Clark said to his niece.

“Well what am I supposed to do, today us career day and Chloe’s going to make my life a living hell,” Marinette complained.

“Sorry, but he can’t leave the house for any reason, you stay safe now alright Mari?” Clark said before hanging up. 

Marinette ran to the hotel and stood next to Alya.

“Where’s Jon, Marinette?” Miss. Bustier asked looking for her normal shadow.

“He’s really sick, my mom should have called the school this morning,” Marinette said before Miss. Bustier went off into telling each student what their jobs would be. 

Alya and Marinette were left and Alya was assigned trash duty. Before Marinette could get her assignment, pop star Jagged Stone walked into the hotel with his crocodile. 

Marinette was assigned to be a gopher, which meant that she had to go get whatever any of the guests wanted. For Jagged Stone that was a pair of sunglasses in the shape of the Eiffel Tower that were red, white, and blue.

…………………………………

Jon was giggling in the Fortress of Solitude as his dad scanned him. “Jonathan, hold still!” his father yelled turning around but when he did, his son wasn’t there anymore. “Shit.”

Superboy was floating in front to the hotel that Marinette would be spending the day at. He saw a random man who was dressed weirdly walk in and fire something at Chloe. He flew in and tried to save her but ended up getting pixelated with her.

His head started to clear and he looked around. “Where am I?” Superboy asked getting off the ground.

“Oh. My. God. Superboy!” Chloe yelled jumping on Jon’s back making him fall over.

“Help me,” Jon said looking up to whatever God there was.

…………………………………

Marinette walked back to the hotel with a pair of shades that she thought would do the trick. Jagged was getting attacked so she transformed but Chat was nowhere in sight. She brought Jagged to her school thinking it was safe there. 

“Are you sure this is safe Ladybug, this is a school?” Damocles asked looking at the heroine and pop idol.

“Yeah, this is somewhere where no one would ever look for him, I mean who wants to go to school?” Ladybug asked before looking at Damocles’ face. “I mean isn’t school awesome?”

She exited the office and bumped into Robin.

“Is your arm gone?” Robin asked looking at her pixelated arm.

“Don’t remind me.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and the two were off. “I haven’t heard from Chat yet which means it’s just the two of us,” Ladybug said.

“I haven’t heard from Superboy but his father said he has some sort of rare Kryptonian 24-hour hay fever. Makes him go loopy and stuff. It’s hard to watch,” Robin said thinking about the last time Jon had it. He had two defaults during that time, hugs and vomit.

“That sucks, I know where to look for this guy though. His name is Vincent and he lives in the downtown area of Paris,” Ladybug said and they were off.

…………………………………

“It just goes on forever, no windows, no doors, nothing,” Adrien said to himself. He looked up and saw Ladybug and Robin standing there. They’re going to get us out of this.

“Superboy? What are you doing here, you are supposed to be in the Fortress!” Robin yelled at a picture. “I guess it’s been 24 hours but you should still be there not here, when we get you out of this you are going back there immediately, got it.” Robin seemed actually concerned for Superboy.

“Yes sir,” Superboy saluted making Ladybug laugh. They left and Adrien was left alone again.

“I’m going to try and make a deal with him and you can sneak up behind him and destroy his headset,” Ladybug said as they ran to the Acr De Triomphe where Pixelator was.

Ladybug let herself be cornered and Robin snuck up behind him just like planned.

“Go Robin!” a random citizen yelled. Good thing Robin had such good reflexes. They dodged beams and Robin hit them with his sword.

“How are you doing that?” Ladybug asked watching as his sword didn’t disappear.

“Nth metal, can withstand anything,” Robin said dodging another blast.

“I could use one of those,” Ladybug said in awe.

“Maybe I can train you some time,” Robin said before realizing what he just said.

“Let’s focus on this first birdbrain. Lucky charm!” Ladybug called out getting a case of compact.

“Hey Pixelator! I heard you were looking for me!” Jagged yelled getting on top of a car.

“Look into the lens,” he said and as Jagged started to open his eyes, Ladybug threw the compact at Robin who hit it with the handle of his sword and Pixelator was sent into a picture of his own.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she called and her arm was back. Superboy was lying on the ground in front of Robin and smiled up at him nervously.

“Two more hours, let’s get you back to your dad,” Robin said putting one of Superboy’s arms over his shoulder helping him up.

“Robin, wait!” Ladybug called out making Robin turn around. 

“Yeah.”

“I’d actually like that lesson sometime, seems useful,” Ladybug said and Robin smirked.

“Of course, see you next time,” Robin said grappling off with his friend.

“Robin’s got a girlfriend, Robin’s got a girlfriend!” Jon teased.

“Yeah, and she’s your cousin,” Damian said as they walked through the zeta tubes.

…………………………………

“Jagged Stone is having a concert today and is giving tickets to the four students who demonstrated the highest work ethic today,” Penny said giving tickets to Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette. 

Later that night at the concert Damian and Jon walked up next to them smiling as they tapped on either side of Marinette making her jump.

“Hey, feeling better Jon,” Adrien asked.

“I’m feline great,” Jon said before laughing at Damian’s face after the pun.

“Let’s just go in,” Damian said. 

“This song goes out to the couple that saved my life Ladybug and Robin!” Jagged said before starting to play the piano. Damian and Marinette blushed and Jon laughed. Couple comment aside, it was a great concert.

…………………………………


	7. Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets an idea when she sees that there are tryouts for a gaming tournament. Damian and Max are the finalists and Marinette really wants to play with Damian. Jon and Alya warn her against it but when they get paired together Max has other ideas and a way to get revenge on the girl who wronged him.

……………………………

Marinette walked into the library and looked at Jon and Adrien who were watching two people play video games. Alya had her phone up recording.

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked nudging Jon.

“The Ultimate Mecha Strike Three auditions, whoever beats Max gets to play with him in the tournament. It’s going to be awesome,” Jon said eyeing Damian. “Damian hasn’t really had any competitions and it’s sort of weighing him down a little,” Jon added.

Damian beat Max’s high score and shook his hand.

“We’re going to make an awesome team Damian,” Max said smiling.

Marinette’s eyes lit up and Jon shook his head at her.

“Marinette, I know what you’re thinking and don’t even…” Jon was interrupted.

“I want to try out!” Marinette yelled and Jon pounded his head into a bookshelf. 

“You tried Jon, you did your best,” Alya said patting Jon on the shoulder. 

Marinette went on to beat Max and was now partners with Damian.

“I guess I’ll be coming over later,” Damian said looking at Jon and Marinette.

“Yeah, later,” Marinette said waving at him.

“You are so dead, if your parents find out about the fact that you ruined Max’s dreams of playing in that tournament,” Jon said standing beside her. “I spent all day yesterday trying to teach Damian how to play video games and now you do this,” Jon started hitting his head against the bookshelf again.

……………………………

Marinette stepped into her room putting in a small earpiece. Adrien had offered to help Marinette talk to Damian because she was so nervous.

Meanwhile Damian was having the calmest kind of freak out in Jon’s room.

“You have to help me, I don’t know how to talk to your cousin,” Damian said and Jon just looked up from his book seeing Damian have his own kind of freak out.

“Oh please, it’s not like you guys are going to be talking that much,” Jon said rolling his eyes. He was still upset that Max wasn’t going to be playing. Jon knew that he could even beat Max’s high score and just bump Damian out of the race too but he didn’t want to put all of his training to waste.

“What do you mean by that?” Damian asked and Jon turned bright red.

“Nothing!” Jon said putting his com in his ear and Damian did the same. “I’ll help you talk to her no problem.” Jon then fell back on his bed screaming into a pillow.

……………………………

Damian walked up to Marinette’s room. They sat in Marinette’s room and Jon never thought he would be playing matchmaker. Marinette started talking about having a lucky charm that helped her win matches. Tom had come up to her room for the third time.

“Dude, tell her that you guys could use a break, you wanted to talk to her right? This would be the best way,” Jon said into his com and scrolling through his phone. 

“A break might be good, we’ve been working hard,” Damian said. They took some snacks to the park and sat on a bench.

“So, how’d you and my cousin meet?” Marinette asked trying to make small talk.

“The Justice League came to one of my father’s events in Gotham and Jon was sent to protect me. He said that we were going to be best friends but I didn’t think so, he has a way of growing on you though. I guess he’s still sort of the only person who really understands me,” Damian said shocking Marinette. “What, it’s cause I’m not blonde isn’t it?” Damian asked and heard Jon choke on air on the other side of the com. Marinette started giggling.

“No, it’s just that that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say at a time and I guess it’s cause you know about the whole Superboy thing,” Marinette rambled.

“How about we talk about something else? Jon is already omnipresent in my life and isn’t going anywhere. What about you Marinette?” Damian asked and Jon took out his com making static noises. Adrien took his out too but just wished her good luck.

“What about me?” Marinette asked nervously.

“What do you want to do with your life, what are your dreams for the future?” Damian asked leaning back against the bench.

“I love fashion and I would love to work with models someday. I know it’s stupid…” Marinette trailed off.

“NO, no it’s not stupid, I just know some people that would love to work with you. One of my father’s friends is an artist who never wears the same thing twice, she would love to work with you,” Damian said saving himself. They were looking into each other’s eyes and were both bright red. They looked away from each other smiling slightly.

There was a loud stomping noise and Superboy and Chat were behind the giant robot that fired a green orb at Marinette. Damian pushed her off the bench he landed on top of her and they both looked at each other nervously.

Superboy landed next to them and Damian helped Marinette up. 

“This is why we don’t enter contests that we weren’t meant to enter!” Superboy said to Marinette glaring at her and Damian ran off to get changed.

……………………………

Robin and Ladybug stood in front of a giant robot that their partners were it. They were operating it flawlessly like they were on the same wavelength.

“How are they doing that?” Ladybug asked.

“It’s not Superboy’s first time operating a giant robot believe it or not,” Robin said hoping that this wouldn’t be like last time when he crashed the robot into a lake.

Ladybug used her lucky charm which was spray paint. She had to get up to Max’s robot’s head and paint over the eye. A robot hand came down and helped her up she painted over the eye and they knocked him down and grabbed his glasses.

Everything was put back to normal.

……………………………

It was the day of the competition and Marinette was talking about dropping out to let Max play. Damian walked over to give Marinette his controller.

“You’re a lot better than I am, trust me,” Damian said giving the controller to Marinette. Max and Marinette walked through the door and won the game.

When Jon and Marinette were walking back to the house, Marinette looked over to Jon.

“How did you and Robin meet?” Marinette asked.

“Wayne Gala, we were forced to talk to each other. Well at least Robin was forced to talk to me. I told him that we were going to be best friends and now we still are. Damian was nice too,” Jon said realizing that his cousin was about to figure out that Damian was Robin.

“Oh, OK, goodnight Jon,” Marinette sad running up to her room. Was it possible that Robin and Damian were the same person? No, not at all, that would just be stupid.


	8. Reflekta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka has always been photo cursed. When Marinette and Jon try to break the photo curse, it ends up getting Juleka akumatized. How will a lonesome Ladybug, not so super Superboy, and M.I.A. Robin and Chat defeat Reflekta?

………………………

It was class photo day and Juleka looked down. She had always had this weird thing with pictures meaning every time a picture was taken with her in it, something always went wrong. 

Marinette and Jon walked up to Juleka concerned for their classmate. “What’s wrong Juleka?” Marinette asked and Rose explained the curse.

“We’re going to get you your perfect photo,” Jon said putting a hand on Juleka’s shoulder and she blushed looking at Jon thanking him shyly.

They were getting set up and Chloe was complaining about not being next to Jon and Adrien and Juleka wasn’t even in the photo.

“Um, sir Juleka’s not in the picture,” Jon said pointing to Juleka who was placed between Jon and Adrien who both smiled at her.

“Thanks, Jon,” Juleka said looking down.

“You have to look up for the camera to see your face,” Jon said laughing a little. they all smiled but when the photographer went to take the picture, the battery was dead.

Juleka went to use the bathroom and Sabrina followed and put a chair in front of the stall door trapping Juleka inside the stall. Chloe settled down between Adrien and Jon so she was in the middle of the photo.

The picture was taken and it was a horror show, Chloe with her arms around Adrien and Jon making the two angry boys look at the camera, Marinette saying stop and Rose crying. Yeah, it wasn’t the best thing to put in a yearbook.

………………………

Rose went looking for Juleka and found her in the bathroom.

“Poor Juleka was trapped in the bathroom the whole time,” Rose said to Alya, Jon and Marinette.

“No doubt Chloe’s doing,” Alya said.

“We have to get him to take the picture again, but how?” Marinette asked and Jon’s face lit up.

“We make it so that there was no picture in the first place, I just need to get rid of the first picture,” Jon said smiling.

“I’ll help,” Marinette said and the cousins went up the stairs walking over to the office.

“They are not ruining my perfect picture, stop them!” Chloe shrieked at Sabrina. 

In the office, Jon and Marinette heard screaming and grabbed the SD card from the camera and left the office.

………………………

Damian was downstairs and saw Jon sneaking into the office with Marinette and sighed, those two weren’t going to get very far. All of a sudden, Damian’s body changed and he was covered in pink, it was happening to people all around them. Adrien too. That meant that this was up to Superboy and Ladybug.

The two heroes dropped in and saw everyone changed. They dodged blasts and looked for their respective partners. 

“Where is he?” they asked together. Superboy went to distract Reflekta and ended up getting shot. That didn’t mean that he was useless like the other two who had no idea how to walk in heels. Luckily for Jon, he wore his mother’s heels when he was a kid cause they seemed fun. 

Jon used some of the training that Damian put him through just in case he ever lost his powers or came across someone more powerful than him.

“How the hell?” Adrien asked looking at Superboy who was kicking ass but it still wasn’t enough. Ladybug took him and swung away.

The two boys and pretty much everyone else was staring in shock. A powerless Superboy in heels was still a force to be reckoned with.

………………………

Ladybug and Superboy were at the T.V. station. They high-fived each other and started a broadcast. They were showing their location but that didn’t matter. They finished and now it was a waiting game.

“So, wanna tell me how you can actually walk in those things?” Ladybug asked looking at her cousin’s feet. He didn’t seem unstable.

“Well, mom always had those fancy heels and stuff and young Jon was super curious about why people wore those death traps all the time. I mastered walking in them in like a week. The fighting was Robin’s training, wanted me to be able to fight even powerless,” Superboy explained and Reflekta walked in.

“Give up Reflekta, you can’t take on both of us,” Ladybug said. There was a beam and Ladybug jumped out of the way just in time. Someone else was faking for Reflekta.

Ladybug used her lucky charm and got a camera. “Superboy, the lights!” 

They defeated her and everyone was back to normal. Superboy stood up taller and inspected himself.

“You were amazing Superboy,” Ladybug said smiling at her cousin.

“And with those shoes on too, those things should be illegal by the way,” Superboy said and they were back off to the school.

………………………

Marinette and Jon went to give back the SD card and asked the photographer to take a picture that included Juleka.

They went to the park and Marinette and Jon were talking about the whole scenario.

“I looked sexy, you have to admit,” Jon said nudging his cousin.

“No, you looked like a clown, just like everyone else,” Marinette said laughing.

“Those sound like fighting words,” Jon said as they arrived at the park. Damian had joined them since he had nothing better to do.

They had taken a bunch of pictures and the curse was broken.

Damian and Jon were hanging out later and Damian put his hand on Jon’s shoulder.

“You did great today, I’m glad that you threw in a few good complex moves but let me just be the first to tell you that that video is all over the internet now and everyone knows that it was Superboy. You have over a million hits,” Damian said and Jon threw his head into his pillow and started screaming.

Damian left an hour later and Jon was watching the video laughing. His dad thought it was funny too. Yeah, Super-Queen was now a thing and Jon couldn’t say he was upset about it.

………………………


	9. Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new classmate with a crush on Jon sets the Jon Protection Squad in motions trying to prove that she’s a liar. Jon being blinded by making a new friend doesn’t see through her lies at first until she talks about something personal to him. What about the book though? What about Damian? What about Jon dangling off the fricken Eiffel Tower? What about Chat’s crush? (Just read)

………………………….

Adrien walked into the school to see Damian staring up the the outdoor hallways. Adrien had had a very eventful morning stealing from his father’s safe. Marinette and Alya walked up as well and looked up so Adrien did too. The sight was horrifying, Jon was being willingly dragged to the library by a girl.

“Who is she?” Damian, Adrien, and Marinette all asked at the same time. Alya laughed at the protective behavior and ranted about a new girl named Lila who was friends with famous people and was saved by her new bestie Chat Noir.

This girl was not going to get away with this.

The three walked up to the library to spy and Plagg teased Adrien from his pocket about loosing his “boyfriend” on the way. They sat at a table across from Lila and Jon who were talking about Ladybug. Jon looked uninterested. Adrien pulled out his father’s book to use as cover and Tikki looked up and saw the cover and gasped. She needed to get that book.

Marinette tried texting Jon to get him away from the liar but wen his phone went off, Lila saw that he had a picture of Chat Noir as his screen saver.

“You know, Chat has personally saved me before. We’re practically attached at the hip,” Lila said and Jon’s eyes lit up.

Damian rolled his eyes and looked at Jon in disappointment. He had trained him better than to believe such simple lies.

“We can’t talk here though, we could go to the park,” Lila offered and Jon’s phone went off with a text from his Aunt Sabine telling him to come home after school to help her with something. If there was one thing that Jon had learned about his aunt, it’s to never make her mad. 

“Maybe later, my aunt needs me for something,” Jon said going to get up.

“Text me when we can meet!” Lila yelled as Jon left the table. Adrien grabbed his bag and ran after Jon leaving the book on the table. Damian had let too so Marinette grabbed the book and put it in her bag for Tikki.

………………………….

Jon eventually did meet up with Lila in the park and Adrien was watching.

“Chat and I are very close because we have something in common, I’m the descendant of one of the rulers of Argo one of the lost cities of Krypton. My mother and I came here on a vacation and ended up loving it so we never went back and I became a superhero like my great grandmother, Volpina,” Lila said and Jon’s eyes started to narrow. “Just between you and me, Chat doesn’t even make the top ten on the heroes list.”

Adrien was pissed and if Superboy were there, he would be pissed too at this liar’s words about his home planet. Adrien transformed and jumped down in front of two.

“Oh, hey Lila, I saw your interview on the Ladyblog great job by the way. I especially liked the part where you said that we are besties and how you claimed to be a kryptonian which isn’t possible since the planet died over a dozen years ago. You know, people always tell me to never trust a girl with sausage hair and I never thought I would say this, but they were right!” Chat said hands on his hips. Lila got up and ran away crying. Jon looked over at Chat with hurt in his eyes.

“You didn’t have to be so hard on her, I get that she lied but I wanted to give her a chance to explain herself and to make it right,” Jon said crossing his arms and walking away from Chat who looked at the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Chat whispered.

………………………….

Lila stomped angrily around the town. “My chances with Jon, ruined! I hate you Chat Noir!” Lila screamed before a butterfly flew into her necklace.

Lila created a meteor that fell from the sky that she was going to stop all on her own. Chat looked up from across town and ran meeting up with Robin halfway there.

Marinette yelled at a sulking Jon to rush to downtown and stop a meteor pointing to it but Jon didn’t see a meteor there was only a clear sky. They flew over to the Louvre and Jon still couldn’t see anything.

“What meteor!” Superboy yelled and the other three just looked at him like he was crazy. Ladybug smacked him across the face. A girl in a fox costume threw the meteor back up into the sky and made an announcement to all of Paris that Jon couldn’t see or hear. 

On a nearby rooftop the real Volpina showed up and put her hand on Superboy’s shoulder. “Did you get stage fright Superboy? I hope I didn’t show you up too much,” Volpina said putting a hand on Superboy’s shoulder. Robin reached for his sword and Ladybug looked at him and Robin reluctantly released the hilt. 

Robin grabbed Superboy when he saw that his eyes were starting to dull. Robin dialed Superman.

“Hey, you guys on a mission or something?” Clark asked walking through his office.

“Yes, Superboy here couldn’t see a giant meteor falling and when the girl that stopped it touched his shoulder, something weird happened,” Robin said feeling his partner’s head.

“Magic, there are few things that can hurt a kryptonian but magic is one of them, keep him as far away from this girl as possible,” Clark said, “I have to go to a meeting, good luck Damian.”

………………………….

Apparently the others figured out the truth too when a fake Hawkmoth showed up. 

“She’s going to the bakery after Jon!” Chat yelled and Superboy flew back to his house and waited for her to show up.

Volpina jumped through the window and stood in front of Jon.

“Jon, I wanted to wait to show you but things got a little complicated,” Volpina said.

“Lila?” Jon asked backing up. Chat jumped through the window. Robin and Ladybug stood outside waiting for Chat to finish up.

“Alright liar, let’s wrap this up!” Chat said and Volpina stood in front of Jon holding his hands.

“He’s just jealous cause he’ll never have what we have, the love that we share,” Volpina said getting a wolfish grin on her face squeezing Jon’s hands tighter.

“Um, sorry but I don’t really count that as a date,” Jon said pulling his hands back and kicking Volpina in the chest back toward Chat. She created illusions of herself as Jon ran out of the room to change back into Superboy.

Volpina took “Jon” away to the Eiffel Tower and Chat jumped down next to Ladybug, Robin, and Superboy. 

“She’s taking Jon!” Chat yelled getting ready to jump after them.

“That’s not Jon!” the other three yelled at the same time.

“How are you so sure?” Chat asked before going to look back in Jon’s room again.

“I can’t see the illusions, there’s no way that’s Jon out there,” Superboy said and after Chat went through Jon’s room, he looked up.

“Really, cause Jon’s gone!” Chat said jumping off of the Eiffel Tower. 

Superboy stood there facepalming. “I’m not even going to try to get out of this one.” 

………………………….

Volpina stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower dangling Jon over the edge. She demanded that they give up their miraculous to save Jon. Chat went to reach for his ring but Ladybug threw her yoyo at the illusion.

She used her lucky charm to save the day and Chat walked over to Lila and offered her his hand.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier and I’d like to get to know the real you if you would give me a chance,” Chat said.

“You’re right Chat, we’ll never be friends,” Lila said slapping his hand and walking away.

“Harsh,” Superboy said with a hand of Chat’s shoulder.

“Wait, where’s Jon!” Chat asked before going to jump of the edge of the Eiffel Tower to go to the bakery. 

Superboy flew after him arriving there around a minute before him. Jon jumped into the shower wetting himself to make it look like he had just taken a shower and grabbed some pants and a towel. Jon heard a knock on his window and ran over to open it shirtless with a towel wrapped around his face. 

Chat looked at Jon and almost fell off of the windowsill. Jon realized that he didn’t have on glasses and pulled the towel down further running over to grab his glasses. 

“Oh, hey Chat,” Jon said placing his glasses on and looking over at the blonde boy. Chat was still staring at Jon’s lean body and four-pack.

“H-hi, I j-just came over to see h-how you were doing and clearly you’re fine so…”Chat said turning to leave but Jon grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

“Thanks for saving me or at least protecting me. I’m happy to have someone looking out for me,” Jon said hugging Chat and smiling up at him blue eyes glowing through his black lashes. Chat’s vision almost goes black again.

………………………….

“You’re sure this is the book Tikki?” Marinette asked.

“Yes, and I think it’s time or you to meet someone, the Great Guardian,” Tikki said clapping her hands together.

They arrived at a massage parlor. Damian just happened to be walking across the street with a swooning Jon.

“Your cousin is going somewhere strange Jon,” Damian said and Jon just ignored him and got back to talking about Chat.

Marinette entered and saw an old man sitting there.

“Hello Ladybug.”

………………………….


End file.
